My Own Hell
by nina amina
Summary: I died, I did, I was there. But i ended up in this house, with that thing... I thought it was heaven at first, because everything was how I wanted it. Then i relized it was Hell. They keep dieing and he keeps trying to save them...i'm going to help them, because this is all my fault.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia/hetaoni

_**My Own Hell; a hetalia/hetaoni fanfic**_

**Chapter one: Hell, thought to be Heaven **

_Well hello, it's nina here. I'm starting a new story because I have writer's block on everything I'm writing right now. So I hope this story I dreamt up will help. There's a mystery OC, and that will be whose POV it's mostly told from. Enjoy._

The pain over comes my senses, and black dots dance in my vision, I look up at my murder. "Why," I mange to ask looking up into their once warm, now cold eyes. "I'm sorry old friend, this was your own chose, you should have stayed way from him." "It wasn't my chose, he forced me-" I start to cough up blood, and he looks down sadly at me. Slowly I feel myself growing weaker, and know any second I won't be around any more. "Tell teacher, I'm sorry," I mutter and close my eyes, taking my last breath.

XxXx

I open my eyes, and look around confused; I'm sitting in front of a large, old house, which seems abandoned. There's a cross above the door, and the ivy growing up one side. I stand up and look around, as weird as it was to just wake up here, it seems rather peaceful and nice. The door opens, and a giant gray monster that looks a bit like this alien I knew named Tony. "MiSs," it says, looking right at me. "Yes," I reply scared. "WeLcOme tO yOur AfTerLife." "You mean this is my heaven." The thing smirks or so it seems, and replies, "SoMeThIng lIkE tHat, I'm tHe GuArD. I kEEp pEople oUt sO yOu'lL nEvEr bE bOtHeReD." "So I stay here, do whatever I like, and you keep people out." "YeS." "I think I can live with that." "Good," the ting seemed to smirk again.

"One question, why do you look like an old friend of mine, Tony?" "ThIs PlAce, anD MySeLf tOOk foRMs frOm yoUr mEmOrIEs." "So, this place does it have other people in it or is it just me?" "Go iNsiDe and See." I walk in side carefully as good as this sounded it didn't feel right for some reason, but once I saw who was waiting for me inside I forgot all about that. I guess the sight that I saw on the other side was some what of a shock, because just stood there and stared for the longest time. There was my lover from when I was alive, which I know wasn't possible, because he wasn't even around when I died, but I guess my mind wasn't remembering that.

There he was, and he was playing with our little daughter, the two were laughing and my daughter looks up and laughs, 'Mommy come join us!" I laugh at her enthusiasm and walk over to them scooping up the small squirming tot. My lover laughs, and hugs us, "You two are just a like, aru," he says, and I know he's right. "Yes but that's what you love abut us," my little one says, throwing her arms around my neck.

I guess you can say I got dragged into the lie that the monster who claimed to be the guard made for me. Could you really blame me, there was my lover, and my daughter, sometimes my best friend would show up too. They weren't really them; I deep down knew this, but then again not completely. I subconsciously knew there was something wrong with the place, but didn't care. Maybe if I had asked more questions, it wouldn't have come to this. Maybe if I had noticed the blood that was sometimes there, then gone the next day, or the screams that I pretended I didn't hear. I should have noticed and done something about. I was actually a prisoner, and that heaven was actually hell. But I didn't and people I cared about would be hurt because of it.

XxXx

The voice of my best friend and murder is what brought me to reality; it was a seemingly normal day before that. "Ve~~ It's really here," I hear this and ignore it, like I always do, until I hear what comes next. "I thought it was just a rumor, I never thought we would actually find it." 'That voice', I think and look out the window above the front door. There outside is four people, a blond with blue eyes, a brunette who seemed very happy, an albino who I felt just looking by looking at him had a huge ego and a raven hair man. It was the raven who caught my attention; a single name runs though my head, 'Japan.'

My best friend and killer, with three other people standing outside my house, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if this was just another lie, then I remembered that there was already a Japan in the house. Meaning that one was an illusion the over was real. "It has such a desolate feel…not bad," the albino says. "I don't think it's very interesting though," the blond says. "Me neither, can't we just look at from the outside then go back," Japan asks them. "Awe~~ after all the trouble we went though to find it," the brunette says, "c'mon let's go in for a little while." They agree and enter my house, cutting off my view of them.

I hurry and leave the window to find them, but run right into the guard. "WhEre aRe yOu goInG?" "To see the visitors," I reply. "YoU mEan iNtRuDerS, ThEy wEre nOt invited. ThEy MusT bE dEalT wITh!' "You will do no such thing," I tell him simply. "I would like to speak with them!" "ToO BaD, I'vE aLrEadY DeCiDed tHEir FaTe." He grips me around my waist, and we teleport into the library. "StAy pUt," he says then leaves. I force my way out and head to the kitchen, I do the natural thing, make noise. I throw one of my dishes on the floor, breaking it. Japan comes into the kitchen soon after, and I try my best to get his attention. "Japan," I say. "This plate is…broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself." He takes the plate and didn't even seem to notice me.

"What was up with that," I ask myself, and then remember I'm dead. "Oh yeah, I'm technically a ghost. He couldn't see or hear me…But wait, England can see supernatural stuff. So if England gets here then I can talk with him!" I follow him out of the kitchen and into he hall. He seems startled when there's no one there. "Did they leave after all? How regrettable," he says. He walks over to the door and tries to open it, but it won't open. "It won't open.' "Way to state the obvious Japan," I tell him not caring he can't hear me. I keep following him and we run into the guard, he stays calm and it walks into the room.

Afterwards poor Japan seems shaken up. "Wha-What was that just now?" "Oh just the guard, he's going to try to kill you…I think." "I-maybe I'm getting tired." He goes over to the door and tries to open it, "You idiot that's not a good idea. He's trying to kill you, don't follow him," I yell. 'It won't open," Japan says. I just sigh, because he's stating the obvious again. Then he turns into the bathroom, no you perverts I didn't follow him into there. I politely waited outside. Once he comes out I resume following him. He heads upstairs, and I stay a close distance behind him. He goes into one of the rooms and looks at the closet, which I thought was very weird. Then he looks around a bit more before heading into the next room. Once inside he finds a whip on the bed. "What the hell is there a whip on the bed for,' I scream. "Is this not….Germany's whip? What is it doing here?" "That's what I would like to know!"

He keeps it and we go back downstairs. He keeps looking around, and find a note, with stuff like, fix the toilet, and hide the aid kit. Then he goes back upstairs and to that closet again. This time the blond comes out of it, 'G-Germany," Japan exclaims. Germany, I assumed that was his name, is shaking. "Germany where are the others?" he keeps shaking, and Japan sighs. "You look shaken. I'll go find you something to drink."

He leaves the room and heads to the kitchen, but for some reason the tap wasn't working. So then he head to the bathroom and gets a mysterious liquid that I wasn't exactly sure was water. "Ah, thank god. It isn't broken." He returns upstairs to Germany, and I follow. "Germany I brought you some water. Drink it and try to calm down some," Japan says. "Water," I reply even though I know they can't hear me, "I don't think that's really water." He hands Germany the water, and Germany drinks it. "Is that… really water," Germany asks. 'Judging by its color, most likely." "I see…Anyway sorry for falling a part like that. I'm better now tanks to you." "That's good to hear. So, where are the others," Japan asks.

"I'm… not sure." "Well good job," I say sarcastically, "you managed to lose your friends." "We ran for our lives, and they went in different directions," Germany tells Japan. "Well I'll go and look for them you rest." "Oh okay... Hey I found this while I was running maybe it can be some use to you." Germany hands Japan a key and then Japan leaves the room.

_Yeah I guess the secret narrator is a bit sarcastic but can you blame her, she's dead and no one can see her. Anyway the narrator is a girl if you didn't know. That's all, nina, out! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/Hetaoni

_My Own Hell: A Hetalia/Hetaoni fanfic_

**Chapter Two: Fighting the Guard **

_Well here I am again, thanks for reviewing and all that. If you have read one my other stories you could have figured out who the narrator is. If not well you__just have to wait for a while. _

I follow Japan back downstairs and he heads to the library. He unlocks the door with the key he was given, and the guard is inside. He walks right past Japan with out noticing him at first, and then the key disappears. Japan looks worried, and goes to find it, but runs into the guard. The two start to fight, and the guard glares at me the whole time. "Hit the forehead, that's its weakness," I scream, trying to help him. They fight and thankfully Japan gets away, I follow after him as he run and finds a riceball. Then he finds the key.

"Thank goodness,' he says. 'I found the key. Now I need to get out of here!" "Yeah you think," I scream at him, irritably. The guard corners him again, and they fight. "Hit the forehead!" Japan lashes out, using his katana. Thankfully he does hit the forehead. I watch horrified as the two fight, Japan hits it again, and it disappears. "Now get out of here," I tell him and he runs out of the door. "Wha-What was that THING!?" "I already told you…But YOU CAN'T HEAR ME!" "I have to find the others as soon as possible." "Urge! Why do I even bother?!"

Japan hurries upstairs and wonders around, looking for, the albino and brunette. Then he goes to the third floor, I just follow him around, having nothing better to do anyway. All the doors are locked though, so he heads to the next floor. Then the next, I mean Japan was being very boring at that point. I sigh, "Japan do something exciting, I think hanging around Germany would be more fun by this point." As expected Japan doesn't answer and counties to walk around. "I wish you could hear me!" Soon he heads back to the library, where he finds a key. "Oh so you finally found something." "A key? I hadn't noticed it before, that thing must have dropped it during our fight."

"That might just be where it came from…He does have a key for everything. I don't I'm a ghost I can just walk though the doors." After much trying to force the key into wrong rooms, he heads up to the fourth floor, and what do you know it works! I laugh, not that he could hear me, as he finds a strange ball thingy that looks like America in the wall. "Oh a mochi, are you stuck?" "No, Japan he's just staying in the wall for fun!" He pulls on it but it doesn't budge. "Oh, I'm sorry I can't get you out." "Well obviously!" "Maybe Germany will come up here and get you out? I'll go ask." He leaves the room and heads back to Germany's room.

"What…That wasn't there before. I was sure it wasn't an iron door," Japan says when he sees the iron door where the cloth curtain used to be. "You're right it wasn't an iron door…" "Germany do you have a minute," Japan asks. "Is that you Japan? What's the matter," Germany asks. "You see there's a mysterious mochi in the wall on the fourth floor…I feel sorry for it. I was wondering if you could get it out.' "I see…I'll go and get it out…But I have a favor to ask first. I lost my whip; I'd prefer to have a weapon in case the Thing comes back. Could you find it for me?" "Well good thing you already found it Japan," I exclaim. "What a coincidence. I already found your whip." "…Oh." "Wait I'll give it back to you." Japan hands Germany his whip and I tap my foot. "Hello boys we still have others to find, remember?" Japan gives Germany back his whip and I sigh.

"It was lying on the bed next story." "Oh, I see…hem… Thank you." "Not at all. I found it by accident after all. Now let's head to the fourth flo-" "Oh Japan. I'm really really sorry but, I'm hungry too. Do you have anything for me to eat?" "Japan you have that rice ball right," I muse. "To eat…I'm sorry I didn't bring any food with me… I don't have any ingredients either." "Japan! How dare you lie! Teacher thought us better then that!" "I see. Could you please find me something to eat?' "What?! That's impossible! How am I supposed to find food in a place like this?" "You found that rice ball," I say.

"Please I have no strength right now,' Germany explains. "Anything at all will do." "Again the rice ball…" "Alright…I'll take another look around. I still have to find Italy anyway." "You know there's two missing people right...which one's Italy?' "I see thank you! Also did you find my brother?' I sigh and think, 'maybe I'll just pretend none of this happened and go back to the illusions the guard set up for me…' "No. but I'm sure he'll be fine…Somehow." "No," I tell myself "you can't do that you need to help them." "Sorry for all the trouble…Oh! By the way take this with you." Germany hands Japan a beer, and I shake my head. "Really, men and their alcohol." "Ah, thank you very much. I'll be going then." "Okay thanks."

Japan heads downstairs again and goes to the bathroom. I again stay outside, and wait. The door at the end of the hallway is open, and when Japan comes back out, he goes in there. I follow, and I can see just fine, but Japan doesn't have my supernatural vision. The guard was standing there, and Japan didn't know it! "wow it's pitched black in here, where's the switch?" "Japan please, please do not push the switch, don't look for it just get out of here," I beg despite knowing that he can't hear me. He hits the switch, and sees the guard. The two starts to fight, and luckily Japan wins…Unluckily the thing turns out the lights. It glares at me, and I hid behind Japan. I admit I'm not proud of that, and then it disappears. Then the lights come back on and the look on Japan's face was priceless. "Eh?! It's gone…"

'Poor Japan, you guys have no idea what you're dealing with,' I think sadly. He walks though the room and finds another, which isn't surprising. The guard has more keys then I even know. Then he goes and looks for the room it opens, it turns out it opens one of the second floor bed rooms… Inside is the albino, and he seems a bit out of it. "Hh?! Who's there," he questions turning to face us…Okay Japan but you get the point. A sword flashes across our vision, and Japan jumps back. I laugh as it goes though me. "Whoa. C-calm down. I-it's me!" "Oh, it's you Japan. Ah…sorry." "You tried to kill him and all you could say is sorry," I scream, if they could actually hear me, they would have gone deft.

"Are you alright," Japan asks. I personally think he was way to calm for someone who almost got cut in half. "T-there was a monster! I saw it! A, a stark naked monster the color of a rotten scone." I shiver at the thought, I had England as a caretaker for a while when I was still a child, about twelve I would say. His cooking was the worst. Japan just stares at him. 'It's true we all saw it, me and West, and Italy too." 'So he isn't Italy…wait West…Germany accents…So this is East Germany and the other is West… I guess that would make sense.'

_Well that's all for tonight. I'm surprised I got two chapters in one night. Well goodnight my readers. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_My Own hell; a Hetalia/hetaoni Fanfic_

**Chapter Three: Death in the First Time Loop**

_Well hello, it's me again!~ So I'm, sure you guys have heard of the big storm making it's way up the east coast of America. Well I'm in that area, so I'm thinking of making a story of it. I'm just not sure if it would be any good…Anyway to this story here we go!_

I watch in horror as everyone forgets Japan had been there with him. Not wanting my old friend to be alone, I follow him around. He's scared, I can tell even though he doesn't show it. I had lived with him and China as a child; I grew up along side of him. When I was a country he was my ally, and best friend. Yes, my lover was also in the house, but he wasn't forgotten and alone.

I was sorry, because this place, that thing, it was all my fault. Sure the place had stood for years before I came, but I was the energy that kept this place around. It would fall to ruin if it wasn't for my energy. I had become the sprit of the house, forever and always. I watch as he wonders about the house, and fights with the Guard every now and then.

Somehow we end up in the room with the white piano, which was giving me an unfriendly feeling. "Japan, for crying out loud, just his once hear me. Get out of this room now, something bad is about to happen," I cry out. Japan doesn't seem to hear me as usual. "Strange why are there two pianos in this place…" "Well I like piano music okay," I say looking around nervously. He can't hear me I have learned this by now, but it helps my nerves to speak out loud.

On the other side of the piano, one of the guards underlings appear. Japan is examining the piano from the side facing the door, and doesn't notice. I shake in fear, as the thing hits Japan, taking him by surprise. Bright red stands out in stark contrast to the white of the piano. I don't remember much after that, just screaming and crying. I glare at the monster, and pull out my knife. Yeah I'm a ghost with a knife, get over it. I jump on the monster I have decided to stop calling them guards. They were monsters, evil beings.

I kill it, because as another sprit I can destroy it completely unlike the unlucky countries. Soon after I destroy the monsters body and essence, little Italy comes into the room. "Japan!" "Italy," Japan mutters, blood flowing down the side of the piano. "Hold on Japan I'll use my white flag as bandages." "You're already used it all for everyone else." "Japan-" "Just leave me Italy I'm as good as gone." "Oh Japan…" I mutter sitting next to him as Italy cries. Soon Japan closes his eyes and Italy leaves crying. Japan's sprit soon appears, standing in the same spot Italy was just seconds ago. I can see the confusion and fear in his eyes.

"H-H-How," he struggles to say. "I've been here since the day I died. I became the sprit of this place. This hell, I've been condemned to wonder it forever. Or at least until the place is destroyed and my sprit realized." "But-" "yeah, I know that it's a shock to see me, but we have other places to be come on." I walk off, and only look back once, too see Japan mouth something. "I'm sorry, old friend."

I look straight ahead and mutter "Oh Japan, I never blamed you. I was dieing in the first place." He surprising hears me and raises an eyebrow I question. "It's a long story, but that's why I didn't fight back, I was too weak to in the first place. I guess you could say being forced to become another countries territory is not something I liked. So much too the point I became rather ill…" "So in the end you would have died either way..." "Yes..."

XxXx

I'm crying again already, who would have thought I would once again have to watch someone I care about die slowly because of the monsters that live in this place. The two lie next to each other, though I only interacted with the one once when we were both rather young. The other is both the man who raised me and the man who was the father of my young daughter. Japan stand at my side, looking on at the scene in front of us, it was heartbreaking for me. I look away hiding my face in Japan's shoulder. At first he flinches away, and goes to yell at me. Then he remembers that it's me and that right now I was watching China die.

Italy was there again, and he left just before they died this time, I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Soon the room grows ever so quiet. "They're gone," Japan says softly. I pull away and look at their bodies. I know their sprits will soon form and I brace myself for China's reaction to seeing me. China's soul forms first, then Russia's, they are lying next to their bodies, eyes not yet open. I move over to China, despite Japan's protest. "Quiet Japan, I think he's waking up," I say, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his face. He opens his eyes, looking right into mine, and well screams. 'Ayia!" "Well that's not exactly what I was expecting, Opi."

China's eyes widen at the sound of my voice. He looks right into my eyes slightly confused, and worried. "Does this mean I'm really dead…?" "Yes, Opi, we are dead, and stuck in this hellhole I'm afraid." There's an awkward silence as I retell the explanation of what the house is and why I'm here.

XxXx

I watch in horror as the other nations die, and I have too great them. Few know me, some don't those who do are shock to see me in this place. In the end it was only little Italy who managed to get out alive. He wondered around the house for so long, while I screamed at him to leave now. He couldn't hear me though.

Then I watch by myself because none of the others could leave the house even though they were dead, as he made the deal. "Take us back," Italy screamed at the monster. The monster just tilted its head slightly and grinned. I knew that grin it was the same grin it had on its face when I came to this place. Then there was a flash of light, and then I blacked out.

XxXx

I sit up straight from the dream, it faded quickly. Some small part of me told me to try and remember what the dream was but I couldn't. The sound of my daughter's laughter makes me get out of bed and go about my day as usual. Until the sound of another voice, one strangely known to me yet not, breaks my trance. I look out the window to see people form my past standing at the door….

XxXx

The nightmare had begun again yet I didn't even realize it yet. Our endless nightmare wasn't going to end just yet. Mine and Italy's, only he never realized I was trapped with him. Back to back we would go though this again, and again. He is keeping his memories I'm not. I am the sprit of the house, I am the ever present chill in a room, I am a no longer existing country, trapped her forever, I am…

_Well there we go the end of the third chapter, where the narrator first sees all the countries die. Also we find out she loses her memories each time loop, and is the sprit of the house. Though she doesn't want to be. That's all for this chapter. Bye-bye, readers. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni

Chapter Four: Japan, Prussia, and Hawaii

I am Hawaiian Islands, bnut Hawaii is shorter and easier to say so call me that instead okay? I am in the room with Japan and Prussia. Though they can't see me and they don't even know I am there. I feel a firmilar chill run down my spine and I know one of those monsters are near the room. I remember slightly that Japan locked the door when he came in. I sigh in relief. "Good job Japan, locking the door was a very good idea."

The two contiue to talk, I hear Japan ask Prussia if he'd like him to get him a glass of water. I start freeking out. "No leaving the room is a bad bad idea. You may nothear me but I'm begging you not to leave this room." Prussia thankfully says no to the offer. "So have you seen my brother or Italy," Prussia asks Japan. "I haven't seen Italy but Germany is on this same floor he is claiming to be hungry though."

"Do you think he is okay," Prussia asks Japan. "Somehow I'm sure he is okay I mean after all he is a fast runner," Japan assures Prussia. "Alright let's go look for him. Also what's west doing anyway?" "He said he was too hungry to move. Prussia don't you jave anything for him to eat?" I sigh still wonderign why the hell Japan didn't give him that rice ball...Or then again why was Germany asking for a drink if he had beer with him? Something was up with Germany and that room.

"Something to eat..." Prussia says, slowly. "Now that you mention it, I did find some mushrooms while i was runnign away. Will that do?" I stare blankly at Prussia. He stopped to pick up mushrooms while running away from an odd mosnter in a hunted house. Am I the only one who thinks that is ust a lttle bit off? "That should do," Japan says. "All right! Then let's..." Prussia trails off, making Japan look confused.

"What," Japan asks. "Don't you hear the sound of something gettign closer," Prussia asks hesitantly. "YES," I yell happy that he felt the monster and I was not alone. Japna and Prussia listen carefully and Japan looks a bit nervous, as indeed the sound of the monster gets closer to the room. Prussia looks at Japan with a serous look, and says, "Hey say. If that thing on your waist," I'm assuming he means Japan's katana, "Isn't jsut for show pull it out of its sheath. If you don't want to be eaten that is." I think that's a wonderful idea myself.

"Agreed," Japan says pulling out his katana. There's the sound of something tring to openthe locked door. It causes Japan and Prussia to look very fearful. Again and again the monster outside trys to open the door but luckily the door holds firm. I sigh in relief that it wasn't able to just break it down. I swear i can hear Japan, or maybe Prussia's heart beat. Aftera few seconds Prussia hesitantly asks, "Is it gone?" I feel that it is not, and yell. "No it's not. Stay in this room. Do not leave please!"

Unfortently Japan says, "Yes, probably." I sigh, he was going to be the death of someone I swear! "All right, "Prussia says, seeming a bit calmer now. "That was a little scary, but now we should join west. Let's find Italy and get out of here as soon as possible." I sigh, a little voice in the back of my head telling me it would not be that simple at all. "Indeed," Japan says.

Prussia, Japan and I walk toward the door, I'm holding my breath knowing what's waiting for us out there. Japan unlocks the door, and I prepare myself for a battle. Even if they can't see me helping, I would help. The second we walk out of the door the monster out there is on us, meaning it's time to fight. "I thought it was gone," Prussia yells after Japan slices at the monster. "Aparently not," Japan says calmly. "The more I look at it, the scarier it looks. I can't use my awesome techniques like this. Do some thing, "Prussia demands making me grow to myself about useless men. I think Japna might be thinking something around the same lines.

I fight right along side of them, as Prussia slices at the thing, then Japan uses some kind of curse on it. The mosnter doesn't give up easily though and uses a lightning techinque I've seen them use many times before. IT's both powerful and dangerous to be on the reciving end. I am praying it's not going to hit Japan and luckily it hit Prussia instead. AFter a few hits taken by Japna and by the monster it backs off. Japan and Prussia run for it. They head stright for the room Germany is in.

They stand in front of the metal closet door and again I am thinking that there is something going on with Germany and that closet. "This is the fortress where Germany is," Japan tells Prussia. I can't help but think that the word 'fortress' is all too correct. "It's pretty solid," Prussia remarks before callign out to Germany. "Hey West! Japan told me you were hungry. D'you want some mushrooms?" I roll my eeys, he's beign so loud that I am sure the monster will come bakc any minute now lurded by hsi big mouth.

"Is that you Prussia," Germany asks. "No," I reply, "It's fucking Russia doing a Prussia impression!" "Are you alright," Germany asks. "Yes, I'm fine. But I have bad news, Italy is still missing and we have to help a moshi." Really you just have to help the moshi Japan., I think to myself as I listen to the conversation. "Hmm. All right. I'm done here so we can go now." Germany coems out of the closet, and joins the others. I don't really get what we're supposed to do, but let's get to the fourth floor," Pussia says. "I know what you need to do," I tell them. "You need to leave this place as soon as possible."

_Hey, I's so sorry I never got around to updating this story again. But here it is!_


End file.
